Lights
by Elephant45ed
Summary: Will doesn't need anybody. Rikki does. That's what makes them different.  One-sided Rikki/Will with Bella/Will and Cleo/Lewis undertones


**Lights **∫ _Will doesn't need anybody. Rikki does. That's what makes them different_.|(Rikki/Will)  
**a/n**: I try to write Skins fic and I end up writing H2O fic. What.

Dedicated to Kelly (jdolleyfreak) my partner in crime for most fandom-related things/mind twin.

Un-beta'd so there are bound to be a few mistakes. Apologizes in advance. This is also a bit rough, so be warned.

**Suggested Listening:** _Center of Attention_ by Jackson Waters **(and/or)** _Locked Up_ by Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

"_Love, love, love. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing."_

**Effy Stonem**, _Skins _(Series 2 Episode 7)

* * *

Will's eyes are hypnotic.

When Rikki looks at them, she sees hope and light and laughter dancing through them. When he smiles, the skin around his eyes crinkles and resembles that of her clenched fists hanging loosely at her sides. She grins at him and his eyes twinkle.

"Can you put a stamp on this invitation?" He asks her softly, sliding a white envelope in front of her.

"Yeah," Rikki replies, her voice almost inaudible. She puts a stamp on the envelope carefully, watching Will's tall form out of the corner of her eye.

It's ridiculous to hope. But Rikki does anyway.

#

"Is this tie stupid? Bella said it had to be purple." He holds up a lavender tie for Rikki to see.

"Purple? Really, Bella." Will makes a terrible attempt to tie the tie himself and Rikki laughs.

"You're hopeless." She pulls the tie from his fingers and does it for him, her fingers lightly brushing his exposed collarbone. She feels a slight jolt of energy, and avoids his eyes.

"Where would I be without you?" Will says quietly, shaking his head.

"Lost." Rikki says.

"Yeah. Definitely lost." He smiles again. "You're my center."

Rikki's hope boosts and she replies: "You're mine, too."

Will beams.

#

Will looks intently at the piece of paper Rikki had placed in front of him. "This seating arrangement is all wrong,"

Rikki raises an eyebrow. "It's fine. Bella thinks so."

Will shakes his head. "No, it's not. Cleo is next to me. _You_ should be next to me."

Rikki feels her cheeks color. Will makes some minor changes to the plan with a pencil. "Now it's fine. I'm sure Bella will agree."

Rikki nods, her face still hot and rolls the seating arrangement up.

#

When Bella's thin arms pull Rikki into a hug, Rikki freezes.

"Thank you for all your help, Rikki. We couldn't have done it without you."

Rikki scowls slightly before giving Bella a small smile. "You're welcome."

Bella smirks as Cleo and Lewis fix her dress' train.

"Ready, Rikki?" Lewis asks.

She looks at Lewis, his concerned eyes glaring into hers.

"Yeah. Let's go."

#

When Rikki watches Will Benjamin get married to Bella Hartley, her throat is dry. She stands near Bella's side in her ridiculous bridesmaid dress, desperately wishing she could squeeze Cleo's hand (or anyone's hand for that matter).

When she watches the new Mr. and Mrs. William Benjamin kiss for the first time, she feels her legs go numb. She can't move or speak – she can barely breathe. Lewis motions for her to clap, and she does so half-heartedly. She bites her lip as Will and Bella descend down the aisle and out of the room. Rikki doesn't feel her bouquet falling out of her hands and on to ground and she doesn't feel Lewis wrap an arm around her tiny shoulders as he walks her out of the chapel. Cleo follows behind, Rikki's bouquet in hand.

"It's going to be alright, Rikki." Lewis says.

Rikki nods and smiles a bit, wishing he were right.

#

She dances with Lewis at the reception, and even cries a little bit into her shoulder.

"It's okay," He soothes her, tightening his hold on her waist.

Rikki closes her eyes, and listening to the soft music in the background.

"Can I cut in?" Will says to Lewis.

Rikki opens her eyes as Lewis releases her and carefully pushes her closer to Will. He stares at her, smiling.

"Come on Rikki, let's go dance." Will takes her hand and places it on his shoulder.

Rikki swallows. "Will, I…"

Will looks at her. "What, Rikki?"

She swallows again, a lump in her throat forming. "…you're my center."

"You're mine, too." Will replies, spinning her around.

#

The night ends softly. Rikki dances with Lewis again and a few of Will's cousins. She sits at an abandoned table, sipping champagne and watches Lewis and Cleo sway together. Cleo leans her head on Lewis' shoulder and smiles contently. She watches Will and Bella dance as Cleo and Lewis do. Will smiles at something Bella says and Bella clings onto his neck, her smile just as bright and genuine has his.

She missed her chance, she supposed. Not that she always doesn't.

The thing was – Will really didn't need anyone. He was content to wander freely as he pleased. But Rikki – Rikki always did. She'd need Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Zane, Bella, Will…

So as she watches Bella and Will leave for the airport, she does it with a smile on her face.

#

**/end. Apologizes for how dramatic and lame that was.**


End file.
